Rebirth: Lives Untold
by XxFoxyxX
Summary: Many years have past since the deaths of Virgil and Richie. But is there still an essence of them left in the future? Find out when you read about the roles of two girls who resemble the afterlife spirits of these two heroes.
1. Default Chapter

**Rebirth: Lives Untold –A Static Shock Fan Fic-**

**By: Samantha S. Claude a.k.a. Foxy**

_**Prologue**_

Many years have passed after the deaths of Static, Gear, Shebang, Rubberband Man, Ebon, and many other people. You could say that most of the world's population was now back to normal, but not fully.  
There is also the religious belief that when you die, your soul moves on into the afterlife, and a new body is born, whether it be human, mutagenic, or creature, this process still endures.

This has happened to the lives of Virgil and Richie. They have been reborn into a new world as completely new people. Infact, even their sexual appearances have changed vastly. They now experience their lives as females, but most features of them are still very similar. And the other thing about them is that they have absolutely no knowledge of what happened to them or who they were in their previous life.

The setting is 45 years after the year Virgil and Richie both died, where technologies have advanced and many changes have happened around the world.

I start you off with an early Monday morning on the first day after the summer break, when students return back to school, and move into the next grade above…

**_Chapter 1: Valery and Rina_**

A knock was heard on a cold steel door. "Rina! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of high school, and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" came a loud voice from the other side of the door.

… There was no answer.

"Rina, get up right this minute! …There are pancakes and waffles for breakfast!"   
The last sentence contained two 'special' words which made the 14 year old's eyes snap open, and then hurriedly get off of her bed. "Alright! I'm coming!" Rina shouted back while frantically putting on her casual clothing over her Scooby-Doo boxers and white tank top, which is her style of PJs and underclothes.  
Rina is an unusual girl with a strange personality. She seems to have an interest in a lot of things boys like, for example; comic books, video games, all those sort of things.

So she quickly put on some baggy jean pants with slits at the knees and a large plain green t-shirt, and then roughly brushed her straight blonde hair, tying it back into a ponytail, and having her bangs overshadowing her face, before rushing out of her room, and running downstairs into the kitchen, where she spotted pancakes and waffles laid out on the table.

Rina grabbed a plate and fork, then placed a few pancakes and waffles on her plate before pouring syrup over them, and then stuffing her mouth with the food.  
Rina loves to eat, and still manages to stay thin.

Meanwhile, a few kilometers away from Rina's house, there's a girl by the name of Valery who lives in a house with her parents as well, although she has no sort of relationship with Rina.

...Brring…  
..Brring…  
Brrrriiiiing!

"Unh… why so early…" mumbled a sleepy voice as a hand moved out from under a pile of covers, and smacked the 'off' button on the alarm clock.

"'Ey Val! Mom's gunna get mad again if you don't get up now! She says that she doesn't want you late for your first day of high school." shouted a 17 year old boy from the outside of Valery's room.

"..Guh... Go away Derek…" came Val's voice from underneath the covers.  
The 14 year old then rolled over, unaware that she was on the edge of the bed, and stumbled right over onto the hard floor. "Owch! Aw man, that's the third time in a row! I must be cursed." She groaned, and then slowly stood herself up before throwing the covers back onto her bed, and leaving it like that.  
She then yawned as she walked over to her wardrobe, and took out the outfit she wore normally, which were just some long jeans and a large yellow t-shirt. She didn't care how other people thought she looked, as long as she just felt comfortable.  
But she too had a boy-like personality, and interests.  
She then picked up her brush, and started brushing her short straight permed black hair into two spiky pigtails.

When she finished, she walked up to her steel door which automatically slid open, and then headed downstairs, where breakfast was laid on the table.

"Mmm… eggs and bacon, my favorite." She said before sitting herself down, and starting to eat the food.

Back at Rina's house, she just finished off her breakfast, and then placed her dirty dishes in then dishwasher before grabbing her backpack, and heading towards the door.

But before she walked out, she said goodbye to her mom, and received a kiss on the cheek in return with a, "Goodbye hun, have a great time on your first day", then Rina headed out the automatic steel door, and started walking down the sidewalk towards Dakota Union High.

Valery finished off her breakfast as well, and then cleaned up before waving a quick goodbye to her mom, receiving a wave and a good luck comment back, and then rushed out of the door.

She then had to hurry up with walking to the school, because at the rate she was going, she'd be late if she continued.

-------------------

So then both girls were on their way towards the school.


	2. Rebirth: Lives Untold Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Backpack_**

"Number 214… 214… 21—Ah, here we go!" said the 14 year old Valery Hill, as she opened up locker number 214. The inside was little dusty at first, but that didn't really bother her. So she placed a stack of books into the locker, along with sticking up some small pictures; one of her and her family, one of her dog, and one group picture of her all-time favorite superheroes who were now dead: Static, Gear, and Shebang.

She stared at that last picture for a little while before sighing as she closed the locker, and then heading off towards her first class, algebra.

Rina's locker number was 213, which was right beside Valery's. It took her a little while until she found it, and opened it revealing two scattering cockroaches. "Whoa, they never said anything about me having lockermates." She shrugged her shoulders, before putting away a few books into the locker, along with a couple of comic books, and then closed it shut, before walking away, and towards her first class which was also Algebra.

Valery entered the classroom where she had algebra, and walked over to a seat near one of the windows which was about 3 quarters away from the front of the class.

She sat herself down, and placed her bag on top of the desk, then looked around the classroom, there only being 4 other people in the room.

They all looked at her, and she gave them a small wave, and a nervous grin. But their attention to her didn't last long, as they just went back to talking to eachother again.

Val sighed as she turned her head to look out the window, and placed her elbow on the desk, resting her head on the palm of her hand, while waiting boredly.

Rina then entered the room, and looked around for a place to sit. Seeing a girl looking bored and lonely, Rina walked over to her, and sat down at the desk next to hers.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" Rina asked.

Val raised her head off of her hand, and slowly turned to face Rina. "No that's fine, you can sit there." Val told her.

"Thanks, uh, my name's Rina." She held out her hand in a greeting manner.

Val grinned crookedly, and shook Rina's hand. "I'm Valery. Val for short." She replied.

"Cool, so what do you—" Rina began, but was cut off by the teacher entering the room and greeting all the students with a "good morning class", and by then the room was filled with students, who replied to the teacher with a mumbling "Morning Mr. Davidson."

"Now class, today we will be working on multiplying out brackets by using algebraic formations." Everyone in the class let out a groan, as the teacher started scribbling notes up on the board, and assigning work as the minutes went by.

After School---

Valery and Rina had no other classes together that day, so after school they unexpectedly met in the corridor where their lockers were located, and while they were going into their lockers which were surprisingly right next to eachother, they saw eachother.

"…Oh hey! I remember you, I met you this morning. Valery, right?" Rina asked.

"That's me, and you're Rina?" Val asked

"Correctomundo." Was the reply from Rina.

Val then glanced at Rina's locker, and saw the stacks of comic books she had in there. "Wow, you like comic books?" she asked exasperatingly.

"Of course! They're only the best ever." Rina replied.

"No way, you're kidding! I've never met another girl who's interested in comics."

"When you say 'another' is that saying to me that you like 'em too?" Rina asked.

"Oh yeah, I read them all the time!"

"Really? Wow, there's something I haven't seen before. Well, I gotta go. I guess I speak to you again tomorrow." Rina told her.

"Yeah. Alright, Peace—"

"—And out." Rina finished off before turning around, and heading out of the school.

Rina walked down the sidewalk heading towards the electronics store, just when a normal car which ran on electricity, went zooming down the road, but came by very close to Rina. "Woah! Geez! Where are the cops these days? Man, if only superheros still existed, this city wouldn't be so wrecked all the time." She sighed and shook her head.

She then finally made it to the electronics store, and opened the door, walking in. She looked around the store with an amazed look on her face. "Wow…--"

"—Can I help you ma'am?" asked one of the shop assistants. Rina looked over at him. "Uh, yes, I'm looking for the new iBackpack Minis which should have been imported today. Do you have any?"

"Yes we do, if you'll come this way." He then led her over to a shelf which displayed all the iBackpack Minis, where the original design was created by the famous superhero Gear, and then upgraded models were made from the idea. "As you see, they come in all different colors. Any particular one you want?" the shop assistant asked her.

"Uh, would you happen to have just a plain sil—" she was interrupted by a squeaky/scratchy noise, which seemed to come from above her, so she looked up, seeing another electronic surveillance backpack.

"Ah! There you are backpack!" came the shop assistant's voice, and the backpack on the ceiling crawled down and up onto the shop keeper's back.

"This here is the original backpack that was created and used by Gear himself. After Gear… perished, we took him in, and kept him. He now helps out around the store, and is a loyal friend. Now, I'm sorry, what were you saying before?" he asked her. But Rina had been dazzled by backpack, and couldn't believe that it was the real one, made and used by Gear himself.

"Uh, ma'am?" asked the shop assistant again, and Rina shook it off. "Oh, uh, right, I was just looking for a plain silver-colored iBackpack Mini, if you have one."

"Yes, would you like me to check the price for you if you're interested in purchasing one?" he asked her.

"Yes please." Was her reply, and the shop assistant walked over to the desk, and logged onto the computer, looking up the price for the iBackpack Mini Rina wanted. "Ah, here we go. It costs $750. Would you like to buy one?"

"Dang, I only have $620. Uh, sorry sir, but I'll be sure to return after I raise enough money."

"Alright, well I'll see you again then."

"Bye." She then exited out of the store with a depressed look on her face, upset that she couldn't afford one, so she then decided to head home after that.

It was now late at night, and over at Valery's house, she sat on the couch in the living room, watching the news.

Apparently the city just kept getting worse and worse, and the police were barely doing anything to help.

Many shops have been robbed lately, and there have also been many burglar attacks.

Valery sighed, and switched off the tv before heading up to her room, and collapsing on her bed. She was so tired, that she fell instantly asleep.

Back at Rina's house, she too had fallen to sleep on her bed after she arrived.

Next Morning---

Rina woke up with a loud yawn, and immediately headed downstairs as soon as she woke up.

She started eating the toast and eggs which were laid out on the table, while also turning on the news on the mini tv that was in the kitchen.

But what she saw on the news made her eyes widen, and spit out the water she just sipped into her mouth.

Here were the news reporter's reviews: "Apparently, another robbery has been taken down at the electronics store, discovered this morning by Mr. Harlock the shop keeper of the store. But this is no ordinary item that has been stolen. It is the rare original electronic surveillance backpack created by the famous hero 'Gear', and I repeat, it has been stolen. We will be updating you with more information after more investigations.This is Marina Sherlon, reporting for Local Dakota News."

Rina's mouth hung open as she saw this. She couldn't believe that it had actually been stolen. Especially it being the great backpack.

She sighed in disbelief, and didn't bother to even finish her breakfast, instead she just headed back up to her room, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she walked.

She then entered her room, and closed her door behind her. She walked over to her wardrobe, and took out her normal outfit, which she started to put on, but just then she stopped, right when she heard a squeaky/scratchy noise which sounded very familiar, but she couldn't just put her mind on what it was.

The sound came from behind her, so she slowly turned her head 'round, and she absolutely could not believe what she was seeing. There, on her bed… was backpack.


	3. Rebirth: Lives Untold Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Discovery_**

Rina's eyes widen as she stared at the electronic backpack just sitting like that on her bed. "—No, this can't be true! It's just a dream… just a dream..." she kept repeating to herself, as she closed her eyes, and slid down against the door, into a sitting position on the floor, with her knees slightly bent, and her arms resting on them, with her head hung down forwards.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door, which made her head spring up, and she then did a quick forwards roll towards her bed, instantly getting up, and then frantically grabbing a whole load of sheets, before jumping right onto the bed, covering over backpack, just when her door slid open, revealing her mother. "Hurry up Rina, you only have 7 more minutes until school starts." She then walked out, as the door automatically slid shut.

Rina sighed with relief, and then got off her bed, pulling the sheets back off, and uncovering backpack. "I don't know how you got here, or what you're doing here, or why you're here, or—" she took a quick glance at the digital clock on her bedside table, making her eyes widen, and then looked back at backpack. "I don't even know if you'll still be here when I get back from school, but if you are, I'll deal with you later." She then went and put on her shirt which was the last thing she needed to put on, and grabbed her school backpack before exiting out of her room, then the house.

Once outside, she started running towards the school instead of walking, because she knew that if she didn't hurry, she would surely be late.

But she managed to get there just in time as the bell sounded, and crowds of students filed into the school.

Rina followed everyone inside, and didn't even bother to stop by her locker; instead she just headed straight to her first class being Physics, and barely making it in time as the last of the class were just entering the room as well.

Rina spotted Valery, and walked over to her, sitting in the free chair next to her.

"Wow, you're late. Where have you been?" Val asked.

"Uh… just some early chores I had to do." She lied, just as the teacher entered the room, and stood behind the front desk, facing the class.

"Alright class, today we'll be experimenting on electrical conductors. On your desk as you can see are the assortments of different materials we'll be using for today.

You will simply set up by connecting the power box with a light bulb via electrical wires, and then connect a spare wire to the light bulb and another spare wire to the power box as well. Therefore you should have two free ends of two wires. In-between the ends of these two wires, you will place the material you wish to test first, and if the material is a conductor, the light bulb should light up. However, if the light bulb fails to light up, the material is surely an insulator. Now enough peppy talk, let's get on with the experiments." The female teacher then sat down at her desk, and almost immediately the students started moving around and setting up.

Rina turned to face Valery. "So… uh, wanna be my partner?" she asked.

"Sure." Val replied before starting to set up the equipment, with the help of Rina.

"Hey, why don't we just write down the answers instead of doing the experiments." Rina said

"And get them all wrong? Uh, I think I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Who said we'd get them all wrong? Don't you already know the answers?"

Val blinked. "Uh… no, not exactly. Why, you do?" she asked.

"…Well…I mean, I… yeah."

"You do? How?" Val asked, sounding more interested.

"I don't know, I just… do." Now that she thought of it, she didn't know how she knew them.

"That's impossible, you have to of learned it or read it from somewhere."

"Uh… not that I recall. Oh well, if you want to do the experiments, then let's do them."

"Wait. If you're really certain that you know them, then we can just skip the experiments, because personally I don't feel up to doing any experiments today." Val told her.

"Alright, I'll write them down." Rina then took out a pen and paper, and started scribbling down the answers with her usual messy writing.

As Rina was writing down the answers; in order to stay preoccupied, Val started toying with the lightning bulb, but just then a light flickered inside the lightning bulb, making Val jump, and almost drop it.

She was curious as to what conducted the electrical current, so she thought back to what she was doing with it that could have lit it, but nothing special came to mind.

She then had a thought… but knew that it couldn't be true. Although it could miraculously somehow be possible, so she decided to give it a try. She held the glass of the light bulb with one hand, and with the other hand, she slowly moved it towards the bottom of the light bulb where the metal surrounding was. She then lightly touched it, and it took a second for the light in the light bulb to flicker back on again.

Val's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was the conductor of the electricity which made the light come on. But she quickly brought back her hand incase anybody else saw what she was doing, and then placed the light bulb back gently on the desk, and waited for Rina to finish writing.

Rina soon finished, and showed Val the answers. Val nodded, so Rina then took the sheet of paper up to the teacher, handing it to her.

The teacher was surprised. "Wow, done so soon?" she asked.

"Yep." Rina answered.

The teacher quirked an eyebrow, and then glanced down the sheet at all the answers, so far unable to spot any incorrect or missing ones. The teacher then looked back up at Rina. "Alright, I'll take a look at this later." The teacher then put it away, and started writing on some other work, as Rina walked back to her seat.

Class was soon over, and all the students exited out of the room, then headed towards their next classes, including Val and Rina.

A while later---

After all the other classes, there was one more class left for the day, and that was Gym. Val and Rina both happened to be in this class together as well, so after collecting their gym bags from their lockers, they headed down towards the changing rooms while chatting to eachother on the way there.

A few minutes later after they've changed, they walked into the large gym, looking around the room, seeing a set up obstacle course which they figured that they were probably going to do in class.

They thought right. The gym teacher entered the room a few minutes after, informing the students that they'd be doing an obstacle course this lesson.

"Heh, I can handle that." Rina stated.

"Yeah, it doesn't look that difficult at all." Replied Val as she examined the courses they had to face.

"Alright, everybody gather 'round. We're gunna have two teams. Boys against Girls." At that point, mostly all the boys snickered and received high-5's from eachother.

The coach then lined up the teams at the start of the obstacle course, and went through explaining the obstacle course. After the explanation, he asked the class if anyone had any questions, and without any answers, he blew his whistle, indicating the start of the race, and the first person of each team immediately headed off.

A little while later once about 3 quarters of each team have completed the course, the guys were winning by only a little.

The person who was next on the girl team was Val. She was excited, and really wanted to beat the guys, so as soon as the person who had just finished the course tapped Val's hand, off she went.

She went by the first half of the course fairly easily, but there was a slight mishap when she reached the monkey bars.

For some reason while she was trying to swing across them, her hands felt as if they were magnetized to the metal poles when she touched them and this was an issue, as it slowed her down majorly. "Ugh… what the heck is up?" she asked nobody in particular, as she struggled to transfer her hands from each pole.

Her teammates all the way back from behind her were shouting at her to hurry up, but it wasn't her fault, she wasn't able to go any faster. This gave the boys the biggest advantage to their winning.

Yes, the girl team did end up failing greatly at the end.

The class was finally over, and Val immediately walked away without speaking to anybody, but Rina managed to catch up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? If it's the monkey bars that's still bothering you, don't worry about it, a lot of people have fears." Rina told her, trying to cheer her up.

"I wasn't… afraid…" Val said.

"Ok, well you were probably just tired then."

"I wasn't tired either. You don't understand, something's wrong with me. And I don't know what it is. But I just want to leave. Bye Rina, I'll see you tomorrow." Val then continued walking forwards, leaving Rina standing left behind.

Later on that day, Rina arrived at home, and immediately headed up to her room, remembering backpack.

Her door opened, and she entered, looking around. "Alright Backpack, if you're here, then come out." Rina commanded, and backpack came scurrying out from underneath her bed.

Rina then walked over to it, and picked it up before sitting down on her bed. "What I really don't understand, is why you're here. Too bad you can't talk, is there any other way you'd be able to show me why you're here?" she asked, and backpack stayed motionless for a few seconds before the back of it opened, and a mini screen extended out of it, and started slide showing images of Richie/Gear. "This doesn't make any sense to me backpack. Unfortunately I'm going to have to return you to the store." The screen folded back into the inside of backpack, and backpackcrawled off of her, and headed out of her window. "Wait! Backpack! Where are you going?" she quickly stood up, and ran over to her window, looking out of it to see Backpack crawling down the wall, and heading towards the road. "Backpack! Wait!" she then crawled out of the window, and dropped into the bush below. "Ah!—Owch.." but she wasted no time, and shuffled out of the bush as quickly as possible, then ran after backpack.

Backpack then lead her to a worn-down abandoned gas station, which made her wonder why exactly she was brought there, but she knew that whatever it was would probably help her understand why backpack came to her, so she followed him inside the gas station, which was all dusty and old, looking like it hadn't been used in centuries. "Geez backpack, why'd you bring me _here_?" she asked, looking around while watching her every step.

Backpack then crawled into a locked chest after unlocking it with a key, which made Rina curious about what was inside, so she slowly approached the chest, and reached her hands out for it, then slowly and cautiously opened it, and to her amazement, there lied the neatly folded costumes of Dakota's three most famous dead heroes, Static, Gear and Shebang.

Rina's eyes widened, as she couldn't even come to believe that all these miraculous events have just been happening to her like crazy. But the one question that really bugged her was, why her? Although, right now she was too amazed that she could barely even think.

But her senses soon came back to her and she reached down to the costumes, pulling them out of the chest, and after being there for ages, they were extremely dusty, so she dusted them off before looking around for some sort of bag that she could carry them in.

She soon found one, and placed the costumes in there, then continued looking around the place. "Wow, this must have been like their secret base or something..." she said, just when she noticed all the designs and writings made by Gear, posted all over the walls.

But something seemed strangely familiar to her about the writings, so she took a closer look at them, just when it hit her, and she suddenly noticed that the writings on the walls made by Gear was the exact same handwriting as hers.


	4. Rebirth: Lives Untold Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

A slamming door was heard as Val made her way over to her bed, dumping her school bag carelessly ontop, before sitting herself down.

"_What's wrong with me? Ever since I touched that lightbulb in Physics, my body's been acting strangely. It reacts with anything involving electricity, or sources of it, like the metal monkey bars. _

_Is this some sort of evolution process? Some sort of disease? What the hell is it?"_ she then lay back on her bed, so that she was staring open-wide at the ceiling.

"_Or maybe… I'm obtaining mutagenic powers. But I don't see how that would be possible, I mean, I never did anything in particular that could have caused it."_ She narrowed her eyes _"But, in issue number 26 of the 'Adventures of Static, Gear, and Shebang' comic book, it states that Gear's powers took a little while to form, maybe that's just happening to me… no, no! What am I thinking? I don't have powers!"_ she sat back up halfway through her last sentence, and placed both hands on her head. _"Man, I've definitely been reading too many comic books, they're starting to mess with my brain!"_ she sighed as she slowly took her hands off of her head, and then stood up on the floor, "I need to go for a walk." She told herself before grabbing a coat and walking out of her room, followed by the front door to her house which was shut behind her as she left.

She looked up at the sky which slowly started to grow dark, as rush of cool wind streaked past her. She sighed, and looked back down before starting to walk along the side of the street.

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned gas station, Rina stood shocked after finding a resemblance between her and (the famous dead hero) Gear's writing.

"I just don't understand. I know my writing, and it looks exactly like his. But _how_?" she asked while running her index finger along the posted writings on the wall, examining it closely.

She then pulled her finger away, and looked over at Backpack. "And why are you here? Is this why you came to me? Am I some sort of clone of Gear?" she asked, and Backpack didn't even hesitate any sign of movement, but then after a few seconds he made a soft screeching noise before crawling towards her and up onto her back with a finishing click.

Rina stood still the entire time while trying her best to contain normal breathing, and then blinked a couple times after Backpack attached itself onto her back.

"Uh… alrighty then, well I'm assuming that you're not planning on staying here, so if you're really sure about me taking you back home, then I'm fine with that, as long as you don't reveal yourself to anyone, and I mean _anyone_." There was then a silent pause as Backpack made no sudden noises or movements. "…Ok, home it is then." She finished off, and then walked out of the gas station, along with carrying the bag of the costumes.

Val continued walking down the streets in any random direction while keeping her eyes drawn to the paved ground beneath her, as the same thoughts repeated through her head.

Then at one point while she was thinking too hard, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she went walking straight into a lamp post, falling back with a hard 'thud!'. "Ow! Dang, watch where you're going!" she shouted at the lamp post, pointing her index finger at it, just when she realized what it was. "…Great, now I'm imagining things…" she muttered through a sigh as she stood herself up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Just when she suddenly looked up, and there stood the abandoned gas station with Rina walking out from it.

Val saw that Rina was carrying a bag, and then noticed something attached to her back, but didn't know quite yet what it was until Rina turned around, and Val suddenly realized what it was; backpack.

Val's eyes widened as she gasped and slowly backed away when she knocked back into the same lamp post from before, letting out a yelp as she fell which caught Rina's attention.

Rina then saw that it was Val, and quickly ran over to her. "Val! Val, are you ok?" she asked, holding her hand out to her fallen friend.

Val ignored Rina's hand and stood up on her own, sending a glare towards Rina. "Who would've thought that _you_ were the thief behind stealing backpack." Val said to her angrily. "What? –No, Val It's not like that. I didn't steal backpack, he came to me."

"Oh sure, that's what they all say. And what's in the bag, huh? More stolen merchandise?"

"No! It's just.. some clothing."

"More like some stolen clothing."

"No, Val, listen. I swear, I haven't stolen anything!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"_Oh great, what am I going to do now? I have no proof of anything. I guess… well.. I have one option, but I'll have to trust her."_ She took a deep sigh, "Ok, fine. But can I trust you with it?"

"As long as whatever you have to tell me makes sense."

"Well I'll take that hopefully as a yes. Ok, come with me." Rina told her before turning around and walking back towards the abandoned gas station, but Val made no attempt to move. "Follow you? What's wrong with staying out here?" Val asked.

"Because I need to show you privately." Rina replied as she entered the gas station.

"But—Ugh.." Val groaned while rolling her eyes before running into the gas station after Rina.

"So, will you show me now?" Val asked with crossed arms after shutting the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to promise never to let this out to anyone. It's really important that you keep it a secret. Promise?"

Val sighed impatiently, "Yes, I promise."

"Ok.." Rina took one big breath before opening the bag and pulling out all three costumes of Static, Gear, and Shebang. "I found these… in here." Rina said to Val, hoping for the best.

Val on the other hand was speechless with eyes wide open and a dropped jaw. "T—Th—Th—Those are—The costumes of-- SGS! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming!"

"Yeah, I had the same expression when I saw them. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, but the thing I don't get is how you actually found them. I mean, people have been looking for them everywhere!"

"Obviously not here. Apparently, this was SGS's HQ, and they had all their costumes neatly put away in that chest over there—" Rina began, pointing at the brown box she first found the costumes in. "—But I never would of found them if it weren't for backpack. He came to me and led me in the direction of this place which was when I discovered their costumes hidden in that chest."

"So it is true… look, I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. I never would have imagined that it had to do with all this."

"Don't sweat it, I didn't expect you to believe me anyways, I mean who would at first? But I'm glad it was you and not anyone else, or else there would lots of trouble."

"Yeah… so, have you tried on any of the costumes yet?"

"Actually no, I didn't think of doing that… hey, wanna try them on now?" Rina asked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Awesome! I call Static's!"

"Heh, I call Gear's!"

The two then took the costume they were going to try on and ran into different rooms where they quickly changed.

They then came out at almost the exact same time, and looked at eachother's costumes, laughing.

"Wow, you look like you could be a good female version of Static!" Rina commented

"And you, Gear."

"Thanks. I'm surprised they actually fit aswell."

"Yeah, they're awesome!"

"You know, if you want you can keep Static's costume." Rina told her.

"… For real? You—You'd actually give it to me?"

"Yeah, why not? I probably wouldn't wear it as much as you, so you can have it."

A smile formed on Val's face as she ran over to Rina and gave her a hug. "You're the nicest friend I ever had."

"Heh, and you mine." Rina replied, and smile on her face aswell.

"Well, I have to get home. I kinda left without my mom knowing, so she's probably wondering where I am right now." Rina said.

"Oh ok. Well I should get going too, it's getting pretty late. Thanks for everything." Val said and started heading towards the exit when Rina cleared her throat "Eh, costume." She said as Val turned around, realizing that she was still in Static's costume. "Oh! Heh, thanks!" she said with a grin before walking back into the room and getting dressed back into her normal clothes, then walking back out when she finished. "Ok, bye for real now."

"See ya." Rina said, and Val exited the building.

Rina then turned around and entered one of the other rooms where she too got changed back into her casual outfit.

She then walked out and put the costume back away into the bag before picking it up and walking out through the front door; from then on making her way back home.


End file.
